


Clyde talk's too much

by Acey_Uchiha



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acey_Uchiha/pseuds/Acey_Uchiha
Summary: Clyde is talking non-stop about Taco's, Craig think's of a way to keep his mouth occupied.





	Clyde talk's too much

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Yaoi. Smut. PWP.   
> They are high school seniors.  
> Appearance: Craig is wearing blue jeans, black t-shirt, light blue hoodie. Clyde is wearing SouthPark high letterman jacket, white T-shirt, black jeans. Clyde is not fat.

Just shut the fuck up.   
That was the thought that was running through Craig's head, after 30 minutes of lsitening to Clyde talk about tacos. How much could one person talk about fucking tacos.  
He was sitting at his desk in his bedroom, trying to finish a history project but thanks to Clyde, had written the word "Tacos" multiple times.  
If he didn't love the bastard so much, he would've punched him by now and when the tears started, flipped him off and told the crybaby to fuck off home.  
But no. Craig just had to fall for this pain in the ass.  
"Clyde. Suck my dick." Craig didn't actually intend to say that, he was just thinking of ways to shut him up and the image of Clyde with his lips wrapped around his cock popped into his head. Teenage boys are horny bastards after all.  
"Eh?" Was Clyde's intelligent response.  
"Get over here and suck my dick." Craig repeated, pointing down at his groin for emphasis. His tone as bored and monotonus as ever. Just because he didn't plan on saying it, doesn't mean he shouldn't make the most of it.  
Clyde's face flushed red. They had been dating for a few months but he still got flustered at even the mention of sex. More so when it came to doing things that would normally be the "female role"  
Clyde swallowed and followed Craig's finger, staring fixedly at his boyfriends groin, biting his lip nervously.  
Since Clyde was taking his time, Craig pulled down his zipper slowly, smirking to himself when he saw Clyde's eyes widen some more.  
"Well?" Craig said, getting Clyde's attention. "You don't want to?"  
"I-I DO!!" Clyde shouted, a little to eagerly, earning another smirk from Craig and somehow making his own face flush even brighter.  
Clyde stood up and made to walk toward Craig.  
"No. Crawl. On your knees." Craig said or rather ordered.  
Clyde shivered at the authoritve tone of Craigs voice and the way his eyes narrowed.  
He didn't hesitate to drop to his knees. He had always been somewhat submissive when it came to Craig, even before they started dating.  
Craig would either tease or praise him for his obedience, depending on his mood. Usually teasing.  
Clyde crawled over to Craig, keeping eye contact because that's how Craig like it.  
Once at Craig's feet, he waited for Craig's say so before doing anything. Only touching after getting a nod of approval.  
He placed his hands on Craig's, slowly sliding them up Craig's thighs, pushing his legs apart as he did.  
He shuffled closer, putting himself right between Craig's open legs. Taking his eyes off Craig in order to remove Craig's belt and unpop the button on his jeans.  
Craig raised himself slightly, allowing Clyde to pull his jeans and boxers down far enough to release Craig's half hard cock.  
Clyde licked his lips as he took his boyfriends cock in hand.   
Making eye contact again, as he licked his way from base to tip, swirling his tounge around the head, earning his first soft moan from Craig.  
It wasn't long before Craig was fully hard and Clyde could finally take his hard member into his mouth properly. Bobbing his head up and down, his tounge subconsciously roaming the spots Craig reacted to the most.  
Clyde moaned around Craig's shaft, taking every inch, tears filling his eyes as his throat was invaded by the hard, hot member.  
Even though he had supressed his gag reflex by this point, no matter how many times he sucked Craig, he still ended up with tears in his eyes when he took him too deep but he was already known asz a crybaby, so who the hell cares.  
Clyde shifted in discomfort as he continued sucking his boyfriend, his own arousal was rock hard and trapped in his jeans, he so desperately wanted to touch himself but doing so right now, would earn him a punishment, he wasn't allowed to touch himself without permission.  
He also wasn't allowed to ask for permission. He had to wait for Craig to ask him what he wanted.  
Craig's hands came to rest on the back of Clyde's head, a sign that Craig was close, he would always take control when close to cummng.   
The room was filled with Craig's moans and profanities as he face fucked his boyfriend.  
"Ah fuck.. ha take it bitch... drink it all."  
Craig errupted in Clyde's mouth, shooting directly down his throat. Both Craig and Clyde moaned in pleasure and Clyde almost cam in his pants just from the feeling of Craig's hot cum spilling down his throat.  
As Craig released Clyde's head, Clyde slowly took his mouth off Craig's cock, sucking and slurping as he did, milking Craig dry.  
He licked his lips, staring up at Craig, breathless, desperately aroused, his eyes pleading for Craig to touch him.  
But, Craig being the ass he is, turned back to his desk, ignoring his flustered boyfriend.  
"Crrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaig!" Clyde whined, glaring daggers at his boyfriend in an attempt to be intimidating. However his puffed out cheeks and teary eyes just made him look adorable.  
Craig looked down at his boyfriend, suppressing a chuckle.  
"Hmmm? Did you want something?" He asked, eyebrow raised.  
"Ngh, p-please Craig, don't tease me."  
"Oh, what's this?" Craig said, pushing his bare foot against Clyde's package, earning him a delicious moan. "Did you get like this, just from sucking me off? You little slut!"  
Craig's words just made Clyde hornier, something he didn't think was possible at that point.  
"So, what should I do hmm? Use my hand? My mouth? Or maybe you want me inside you?"   
Craig lightly grinded his foot against Clyde's overly sensitive arousal, careful not to push him over the edge just yet.  
"I-inside, I want you to fuck me, please Craig." Clyde begged, desperate to both cum and have his arms around Craig's body, he didn't mind the dirty talk, in fact it turned him on but still, he was a sensitive guy, so he liked being cuddled up to Craig.  
Clyde was on his feet, his body pressed firmly against Craig's before he knew what was happening. Craig's lips crashed into his own, his tounge instantly invading and dominating Clyde's mouth.  
Clyde moaned into Craig's mouth, his arms clinging to Craig's back. Clyde could feel Craig was hard again, his erection rubbing up againts his stomach.  
Clyde felt a pressure against his legs as he tumbled backwards, he was on his back, on Craig's bed, Craig looming over him, licking his lips, eyes filled with lust.  
Clyde was grateful for that, it meant he wouldn't be teased or have to beg, Craig wanted to be inside Clyde, just as much as Clyde wanted it.  
Craig wanted it so much, he took no time in stripping every inch of Clyde's clothes off, flinging them across the room. Clyde didn't know when Craig took his own clothes off but they were both naked now.  
Craig took a few seconds to take in the sight of his muscular, sweaty, naked boyfriend, before kissing his way down his body, until he was facing Clyde's swollen red cock.  
Giving it a light flick before hooking his hands under Clyde's knees and pushing his legs up to his shoulders, leaving him fully exposed.  
Clyde held up his own legs, as Craig reached under the bed, bringing up a half full bottle of lube. He gave the bottle a squeeze, pouring the cool gel directly onto Clyde's twitching hole.  
Craig smirked as Clyde yelped at the cold. Pushing two fingers into him as deep as they could go, finding Clyde's sweet spot without trouble, the moan this earned him went straight to Craig's groin.  
What little patience Craig had left was gone, he thrust, twisted and scissored his fingers for less that thirty seconds before pulling them out replacing them with his cock in a single hurried thrust.  
Clyde cried out in a mix of pleasured pain. Craig leaned down to kiss Clyde while he adjusted to Craig's size.  
Due to the hasty prep it took a few minutes until Clyde was ready for Craig to move, once he was, he re-positioned himself, wrapping his legs around Craig's waist, his arms around his neck.  
Craig started at a slow pace, moving in and out of his moaning boyfriend. Finding his prostate with ease, Clyde's moans filled the room and as much as Craig loved hearing his boyfriend's sexy, needy voice, he didn't like the idea of his whole family hearing it.  
So he kissed Clyde, rough, passionate, sloppy kisses. Their lips puffy and bruised, their moans intermingling, lost in each others mouths.  
With Craig's every thrust, Clyde felt intense pleasure as his prostate was struck, his own throbbing erection trapped between his and Craig's stomachs, enjoying the friction, he was so close already.  
As Craig's pace quickened, Clyde tightened his grip on Craig, squeezing him like a cobra as he shot his load between their torso's.  
As he came, Clyde's insides squeezed so tightly around Craig's cock he came instantly, burrying himself ball's deep as spurt after spurt of cum shot into Clyde.  
They lay still, sweating and panting against each other.   
Craig rolled off of his boyfriend and onto his side. Interlocking his fingers with Clyde's, it was a small act of affection but it was enough for Clyde. Craig was bad at expressing his emotions, so simple acts of affection meant a lot.  
They fell asleep without bothering to cover themselves up, Craig's history project forgotten. Clyde's last thought was that he now had another reason to love taco's


End file.
